Aylmer Gullie
Aylmer Gullie was the captain of the Coral Star, a trawler that operated out of Pelruan. Biography Meeting Cole After being forced to return to Pelruan during a fishing expedition when one of the other trawlers went missing, Gullie and his crew docked at the port, and began sorting through their catch. They were watched by Pvt. Augustus Cole, who grew concerned about one of the fish they had caught, and warned them it might be a Locust creature. Gullie was amused by Cole's worry, and explained to him it was a shale eel, a rare fish, and offered him some. Cole declined, still freaked out about it, so Gullie and his crew returned to discussing how to divide it up. They were interrupted when another one of his crew members came out of the wheelhouse and informed them they had found wreckage from the Harvest, which angered Gullie and his crew, and they thought that the Stranded had attacked it.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 298-299 Destruction of the Coral Star Several weeks later, Gullie went out on the Coral Star with his crew, and Sgt. Marcus Fenix and Sgt. Bernadette Mataki to provide security. He was glad to have them along, and an hour later, the Coral Star and the Montagnon found a large school of Oilfish, and dropped their nets to catch them. An hour later, they pulled up the net, filled with fish, much to Gullies’ pleasure. Bernie found it odd the birds were avoiding their boat and focusing on the others, but Gullie was unconcerned and joined the crew in sorting through the catch. Crabfat, one his crewmembers, joked about one of the creatures they had caught being what Cole had warned them about, and Marcus grew very concerned when he saw it. Gullie laughed, thinking that Marcus was being paranoid, but was horrified when the creature began growing and mutating. Marcus ordered him and his crew to evacuate the ship, and Gullie jumped into the water with his three crewmembers without argument. Marcus and Bernie set the boat to full speed, and jumped out into the water to join Gullie and his crew as the boat sped away, and shortly exploded along with the creature. Gullie swam over to Marcus and asked if that had been a Locust, but he told him that it was a Lambent - creatures that had been fighting the Locust, and winning. The Montagnon picked them up out of the water, and Gullie stared at the site where his ship had exploded. He asked Marcus how big the Lambent got, and was informed they could grow to the size of a tank, at least.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 126-132 Return to Vectes The Montagnon began heading back to Vectes Naval Base, and Gullie and the others sat down on the deck and ate. Cole told Gullie that he had warned him, and Gullie apologized for not listening to him. He asked how they had handled stuff like that happening for fifteen years, and Cole said that the Locust didn't explode like Lambent, which made things easier. As they got close to the harbor, they saw the CNV Falconer blocking the Gorasni tanker from leaving, due to an argument between Col. Victor Hoffman and Commander Miran Trescu over how to deal with Stranded Insurgents. Gullie was annoyed by this, thinking that everyone should be more worried about the Lambent, and the Gears on the ship agreed with him. Cpl. Damon Baird suggested they treat them like stray mines and keep inshore while fishing. As they entered the harbor, Gullie was saddened to see that the Gorasni had flushed their tanks inshore, polluting the water. Gullie remarked that at least the Stranded didn't do that, and Marcus told him he would talk with the Gorasni. Gullie and his crew then got off the boat after it docked.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 142-145 References Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:COG Category:Males